99
99 is a number seen or heard over many times in Baldi's Basics in Education and Learning, with a hidden deep lore that has yet to be recovered in the full game's release. It is unknown if the number is giving a hint to associate with a hidden entity, the entire game program itself, or both. List Blue Doors All blue doors connecting to the Classrooms, the Janitor's Closet, and the Principal's Office are labelled with 99. However, the 99 label on blue doors cannot be found on development build because all blue doors have red "DOOR" text instead of the said number. Baldi's Wave The wave animation for Baldi at the beginning of the game technically has 100 frames in it, but since the first frame is named Baldi_Wave0000, the last frame ends as the name Baldi_Wave0099. This is proven by going through the game's files. If this is intentional or not is up to debate, however. 99 Seconds When the Player gets brought to detention for the fifth time and onwards, Principal of the Thing will always give 99 seconds for the expiration time. 99 Jumpscare A number 99, in the orange box that was cropped to resemble two eyeballs, will rarely appear in the game over screen and turn red and bigger with a distorted noise before crashing the game. "THIS PROGRAM IS CANCER" A hidden "THIS PROGRAM IS CANCER" chalkboard written with a bunch of 99 scribbles is found outside of the Classroom with a red notebook. While it can be viewed more clearer with teleporting hacks, the chalkboard is still normally but very briefly seen while searching the last exit. This is also accompanied by the unusually fallen fences from the outside yard's right side. Rare Tree In the camping field trip, one of the trees in the forest has 99 carved on the wood trunk. It is highly rare to locate, however. Red Balloon In the Birthday Bash edition of the game, there is a one rare red balloon that has 99 on the top side but flipped horizontally. This balloon is only located at the outside yard from the Here School's left side with the "THIS PROGRAM IS CANCER" chalkboard seen. Since the colored Baldi files are strangely referred as balloons, the red Baldi files that were more corrupted and glitched in appearance corresponds the red balloon. 9/9 Notebooks In the Birthday Bash edition of the game, the Player can find two more notebooks in the glitched areas to total up 9 notebooks, but the counter reads "9/9", which becomes number 99 if the slash (/) is removed. 99 Chalkboard In the public demo, there is a chalk-scribbled chalkboard with an erased number 99. 1999 In the configuration pop-up of the versions 1.2 to 1.3.2 of Baldi's Basics Classic, the only listed option for the graphics quality of the game, is "1999". It may also be a possibility that the story of the game takes place in the year 1999 as the game's fictional release date. This could be why Baldi is allowed to deliver corporal punishment, without getting in trouble, as this was seen as acceptable in some schools, in the past. With the world of Baldi's Basics being related to old PC games and having older computer game graphics, the number 99 may also symbolize the same year. Though it may just be a coincidence, interestingly, many people in the world speculated around the year 1999, that a Year 2000 problem (also known as the "millennium bug" or the "Y2K computer bug") would crash numerous computers and cause world chaos, after the year 1999 came to an end. If this connection between the game and the computer virus conspiracy is valid, this would strongly suggests that the game's own world is coming to a glitched, malfunctioning end as if the Y2K computer bug did happened in the alternate reality. In the configuration screen of the version 1.0 and 1.1, however, there is only "Default" option for the graphics quality, instead of the number 1999. Trivia * The music track "99" is also used for the full game's Kickstarter video, for the scene where mystman12's trying to back hold laughing after the mention of "lore" possibly being revealed in the full game. Then, he bursts out a maniacal laughter but quickly cutting to a brief-limited shaking scene with a glitched, T-posing person, posing as the character of Filename2 (possibly where the original, unedited photo of Filename2 came from) accompanying with a loud industrial noise.https://youtu.be/CS3deEpP4SM?t=164 * Additionally, the chalkboard in Baldi's Basics Classic that has the number "99" written all over it, is hidden (similar to how the alternate ending of the game starts nearby the hidden location, as well as the character Filename2 in general). The quote on this hidden chalkboard reads "THIS PROGRAM IS CANCER", and as known by Filename2's speech during the alternate ending, Filename2 wants the Player to "destroy the game". With this, it's possible that Filename2 was responsible for the writing on this chalkboard, and possibly, other instances of the number "99" showing up in the game. * One more thing that's worth noting, is the fact that the name of the sound file for the "99 jumpscare" game over screen is "ohno", the same spelling shows up in the name for Arts and Crafters' charging pose in the game's files, "Crafters_Ohno". * mystman12's deleted BaldiComic has September 3, 1999 as the account's "birth date".https://twitter.com/mystman12/status/1109259237480427522 * On Kickstarter, donating $99 will be rewarded with a limited edition box."This tier is just like the $70 tier, but instead of the normal big box, you'll get a limited edition box that uses the original game's artwork!" - Kickstarter Campaign tab ** In addition, only 99 of the limited big box will be made. * On the packaging of some ''Baldi's Basics'' action figure items, the number 99 can be seen. References Navigation ru:99 Category:World Objects